Blog użytkownika:Raixo/League of Legends: Prolog, Sezon I
Dawne dzieje Bardzo dawno temu w Runeterrze, w północnej części Valoranu a dokładnie w Piltover żył pewien Szalony Odkrywca, nazywał się Josh. Wtedy jeszcze ludzie nie mieli pojęcia niesamowitych zastosowaniach Magii, nikt w nią nie wierzył. Josh zawsze przemierzał Piltover w poszukiwaniu jakiś śladów magicznych mocy, nigdy za wiele nie znajdywał, ale jak tylko coś znalazł wracał do domu i opowiadał wszystkim swoje przygody... Nikt nie chciał mu wierzyć a nawet słuchać. Lecz pewnego razu Josh wybrał się bardzo daleko, odnalazł Wielką Grotę do której wszedł, były tam różne symbole których Josh jeszcze nie rozumiał, a gdy przemierzał tą Grotę czuł jak w nim przepływa wielka siła. Gdy wyszedł z niej udał się do domu, poprzeglądał stare księgi, pomyślał, że coś znajdzie na temat tamtych znaków, i znalazł. A potem znów się udał do Tajemniczej Groty, gdy już się tam znalazł otworzył księgę, stanął na przeciw znaków i zaczął czytać. Gdy wypowiedział jakieś słowo odpowiadające danemu znakowi, ten się błyszczał. Gdy już odczytał całość, wszystko zaczęło się trząść, Josh upadł a nagle ściana po lewo wyparowała i otworzyło się dalsze przejście, Josh się podniósł i coraz bardziej zaciekawiony, ruszył dalej. Były różne przeszkody podczas których Josh się kilka razy zranił, lecz to było nic w porównaniu co zaraz zobaczył... Gdy dalej szedł, czuł coraz bardziej narastające gorąco, słyszał coraz głośniejsze dziwne dźwięki i ryki, a gdy się przyjrzał ujrzał czerwone światło, od razu zwiększył tempo i podbiegł do niego... Gdy już wszedł, spojrzał w lewo. Zobaczył tam wielką przestrzeń i wielkie "jezioro" lawy z którego po chwili wyłonił się intensywnie czerwony Smok. Josh tylko stał wryty w ziemię, wiedział, że zaraz zostanie zabity lecz był też podekscytowany... Że przez te wszystkie lata, szukania Magii, w końcu odnalazł prawdziwy, żywy dowód. Josh próbował się jakoś bronić, lecz Smocza siła była o wiele większa. Josh zaczął uciekać a Smok swoją paszczą odgryzł mu jedną nogę lecz nie było nawet czasu na wrzask z bólu, po prostu uciekał. Teraz biegł na górę by uciec z Groty a nagle w jednej chwili ściana została roztrzaskana ręką Smoka, który pazurami przejechał po twarzy Josha. Lecz Joshowi się udało uciec, a więżące Smoka znaki uniemożliwiły mu dalszy atak. Josh cały ranny, przemierzał do swego domu, gdy wkroczył do miasta każdy się przestraszył, powiedział mieszkańcom, że znalazł w końcu magiczne stworzenie i próbował ich ostrzec przed ewentualnym atakiem Smoka. Lecz nikt jak zwykle mu nie wierzył... Josh powrócił do domu i się opatrzył, wszystko zapisał w swoim dzienniku, codziennie mówił mieszkańcom o nadejściu Smoka, jego ataku. Mieszkańcy powoli zaczęli w to wierzyć i zaczęli się bać. Josh został wtedy wygnany z Piltover za straszenie mieszkańców i za wzbudzanie niepotrzebnej paniki. Wtedy już nie wiedział Josh co ze sobą zrobić, zaczął trenować walkę, by kiedyś ponownie zmierzyć się ze Smokiem. Ludzie z czasem zapomnieli o Joshu i jego ostrzeżeniami. Lecz Josh miał talent do odkrywania rzeczy, raz gdy przemierzał las, zboczył z drogi i znalazł świecący biały miecz, z czerwoną rękojeścią którą częściowo pokrywało białe futro. Josh szybko go zabrał a gdy znów wkroczył na ścieżkę ujrzał tam zakapturzoną kobietę, która podała mu Medalion z wielkim Szmaragdem i powiedziała, żeby dobrze go wykorzystał. Josh się odwrócił i pobiegł do swojej prowizorycznej chaty. Lecz podczas biegu usłyszał ten sam ryk co 3 lata wcześniej, a niebo przez chwile spowił diabelski ogień. Udał się od razu do Piltover które zostało niszczone przez Smoka, wszyscy uciekali, a niektórzy zostali zabici, zapadł już zmrok a jedynie dystans pomiędzy Joshem a Smokiem oświetlał tylko ogień palących się domów, Josh od razu zaszarżował na Smoka, lecz szarżę tą zastopował atak Smoka który chciał wbić swoje pazury w Josha, lecz ten wykonał unik, i wspiął się po wbitej w ziemie, ręce Smoka. Josh wbił swój błyszczący miecz w Oko Smoka i z niego zeskoczył. Gdy ten swoimi rękoma zasłaniał swoje utracone oko, Josh nie miał żadnej przeszkody, więc znów zaszarżował na Smoka, chociaż była już noc, ostrze świeciło tak jak słońce, gdy Josh już podbiegł do Smoka, to wbił w niego Miecz i zaczął biec po jego ciele tym samym go tnąc. Smok upadł, Po tym Josh z niego zszedł i machnął mieczem, a cały ogień wyparował. Nagle ukazało się już słońce a wszyscy przestraszeni wrócili do Piltover, i zobaczyli Josha przy martwym Smoku. Wszyscy nagle się ucieszyli i mieli sobie za złe, że nie wierzyli Joshowi, lecz ten im wybaczył. Josh przypomniał sobie o Amulecie podarowanym przez tajemniczą kobietę, wyciągnął go, a nagle energia, a raczej dusza Smoka się z niego wyłoniła i zaklinowała się w amulecie, wtedy Josh założył amulet i zyskał Smocze Moce. Od tamtej pory Josh zaczął podążać nową ścieżką. Walki, a ciekawość i odkrywczość w nim zanikła, Josh zyskał wtedy nowy tytuł. Teraz już nie był nazywany "Szalonym Odkrywcą" a "Smoczym Pogromcą". Josh odnalazł wtedy tajemniczą kobietę z którą w przyszłości miał dziecko: Gregory'ego który miał potem syna: Jellala, który miał syna: Ezreala, cały odkrywczy zapał zgromadził się w Ezrealu w "Odkrywcy z Powołania" Tak więc Josh, "odkrył" na nowo Magiczną moc którą teraz prawie każdy się posługuję... To be Continued... (PS: Sorry, za niektóre zbędne treści, niepotrzebne przedłużanie albo gadanie nie na temat. Ale... Akurat tak chciałem to szczegółowo przedstawić xd) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach